Inside Vegeta's Mind for lack of a better title
by Alaskan Blue
Summary: What Vegeta thinks of Goku, his son, Bulma, and the earth in General. Set before the Androids saga. Warnings: language


This is just something I thought of while I was working on the next chapter of my Gundam Wing fic. I was watching the old episode yesterday where Trunks first comes from the future and tells Goku who his father is and then makes that comment of how "my father was too stubborn to admit that he loved my mother" or something like that. Now I know we all love Bulma and Vegeta fics cuz' they show us what we want to see, Vegeta not being a total asshole of course, but I thought it would be fun to do one from our anal retentive princes POV. So here it is, brought to you under the influence of 36 sleepless hours and 2 six packs of Mountain Dew… What Vegeta really thinks about Bulma, his child, and earth in general!!! Ta Da!!

Standard Disclaimer apply

Inside Vegeta's Mind (For Lack of a Better Title)

By : Alaskan Blue (formerly Celestial Vision)

"Vegeta!!! Come inside it's 3:00 in the morning for goodness sakes!! You need to get some rest!!"

I looked up at the vid screen that took up a section of the Gravity Chamber and was treated to an annoyed expression on my mates face. "Leave me alone woman! Can't you see I'm training?! Why must you always interrupt me at the most inconvenient times?" I screamed at her at wiped the sweat from my brow.

"You've been in there for over 24 hours, Vegeta! Come and get some rest!" She had completely ignored what I had said, she always did, she would hear what I had to say, remain quiet for two seconds and then start in on me again as if she hadn't heard me at all.

It had been like this since the day I had come to this miserable rock and had gotten worse after the child had arrived. What had I been thinking taking her as my mate that way? I pulled my hand across my forehead again and wondered if maybe she was right, perhaps I should rest for a few hours and then begin my training again, but damned if I was going to let her know!

"LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!" I screamed at her, my voice so loud it shook the chamber. In the background, I could hear the whelp begin crying.

"Now see what you've done? You've gone and woken up Trunks! I just got him to sleep Vegeta! Thanks a lot you jerk!"

"Perhaps that will teach you to do as I say from now on." I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at her.

"Fat chance! I hope you blow yourself up again and good luck getting help from me this time!"

The vid screen disappeared and I was left alone with the training program and my thoughts. I walked over and hit the button that would return the room to normal gravity and felt the weigh ease off my shoulders. In the sudden lack of pressure, I felt completely weightless. I crouched down slightly and then jumped as hard as I could, pleased when I stopped just short of crashing into the ceiling and floating down to the floor of the chamber again. I grabbed a towel to dry my face and then hung it around my shoulders. I left the gravity room and chilled suddenly when the cool night air began evaporating the sweat on my half-naked body. I walked up to the house and took a seat on the porch and looked up at the full moon. If I still had my tail I would have been transformed by now and making short work of Capsule Corp. and anything else that stood in my way, but that was never going to happen again. I felt the rage bubble up inside me and renewed my vow that when, not if, but when I found the cowardly bastard that cut off my tail I was going to take the greatest satisfaction of killing him… slowly.

Inside I could hear the brat still sobbing and the woman trying to soothe him. These humans, they nurture and coddle their children so much, no wonder they grow up so weak and pathetic. By the time I was that brats age, I had already wiped out over a thousand legions of enemy soldiers but that woman insisted on keeping him forever a weak, helpless youth. Again I wondered why I had chosen her for a mate. I thought it over in my mind. Perhaps the human female gift of nagging was a psychic weapon that made you want to get closer to them. That was all the woman ever did to me and I had still mated with her. She was constantly telling me what to do and how to do it and never letting go until I was close to using a ki blast to shut her up. Why did I choose her?

Perhaps she reminded me of myself. She was so stubborn, she knew by now that she could never bend me to her will and yet she was always there trying. When I had blown up the Gravity Chamber and been slightly injured she had been there insisting that my wounds were more serious than they were. Afterwards I had awoken to find that she had been sleeping by my bed for the few days it took me to recover. Perhaps I had chosen her because of her loyalty. I had to admit that even though she admitted to being my mate she still elected to assist that damn Kakarott at every time he asked for it. And then there was that blasted kid she kept trying to force on me.

"Vegeta, look he's smiling at you! Vegeta, look, Trunks is trying to walk!" Smile? Walk? A true saiyan never smiled unless he was about to kill something and as for walking the brat should have been fending for himself on some alien planet by now. Humans. They think every mundane bit of the growth process is some kind of miracle. The child didn't even look like a saiyan. That silky, purple, FLAT hair. Where did that come from? He was my son but he should at least have more features than the tail! At least the woman had had the decency to keep it covered under that ridiculous horned hat. It was an embarrassment to look at the child sometimes. I could only hope that the child would grow into some kind of power level acceptable for a being that came from the Royal Family of Vegeta.

I looked back up at the moon and remembered what it was like to experience the change, the rush of unmatched power, the ability to crush everything in your path and be undefeated. Now I was stranded on this hell hole with a an overbearing human female for a mate, a weak defenseless whelp, and as my allies, a low class saiyan warrior with more liquid between his ears than brain matter and all his low class and less powerful friends. I shook my head as turned my attention back to the sounds inside the house. The brat had quieted and the woman was humming him some some about the child being quiet and her buying him a bird, a ring, a glass??? Where did these humans come up with child entertainment? I knew I would have to discuss with her the effects her mothering would ultimately have on my son, whether he was a disgrace or not, I couldn't willingly stand by and let him be turned into another weakling human with a greater than average power level like that Krillin character, or worse, I shuddered, the woman's former mate, Yamucha.

I stood up from the porch and opened the door to go inside and Dr. Briefs came yowling out with the old man chasing after it. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" he was calling and ran out into the night. I shook my head in disbelief, the man had a beautiful mate who never argued and all he ever thought about was that animal. Humans. I thought again and entered the house. I would get a shower, some sleep and would rise in a few hours to continue with my training. The androids would arrive in just a few short months and I had to be at peak level if I was going to destroy them. I passed the room where the brat slept and the woman poked her head out of the door.

"I see you decided to take my advice." She said smugly. I was about to respond by telling her exactly where she could put her advice when she added, "I laid out some dry clothes for you and I've got the auto cooker making you some food. Is there anything else you want?"

"That will be sufficient." I said and walked into the bathroom to step in the shower stall. My washing complete I put on the strange garments she referred to as t-shirts and sweat-pants and made my way to the kitchen where she was just putting the last plate of a large meal on the table. I sat down and ate in silence with her watching me and removing the dishes as I finished with them. When I arose form the table she observed me with a strange look and said,

"Goodnight Vegeta."

"Goodnight." I replied and headed back upstairs to the room I occasionally shared with the woman. I thought about the things she had done for me that night. I suppose she wasn't as intolerable as she seemed to be at times. She wasn't unpleasant to be around when she kept her mouth shut and did as she was told. My last thought before I drifted to sleep was that sometimes, I could actually enjoy being around her.

Yes I know, short and pointless. Krillin and Yamucha fans, chill out. I wasn't bashing them this is from Vegeta's point of view and he doesn't discriminate. He hates everybody. Let me know what you think please, read and review. Feel free to flame me, it's getting close to midterms and I need a good laugh. If you do flame for godsakes, leave an email or some other way of responding. If you make an anonymous review it just shows me and everyone else out there what a coward you are and how little you think of your own opinion. Have a nice day everyone! Alaskan Blue (formerly Celestial Vision)


End file.
